Satis
In Egyptian Mythology, Satis is the Goddess of the Nile and, in particular, his violent personification as well as Goddess for the protection of Egypt's borders and Ra's own eye in some myths. He is the queen of Goa'uld Khnum, who gives generations after generation, the larvae for his army. Biography There is little known about the origins of Satis, presumed to have been created by Queen Egeria before the betrayal of the latter and the creation of the Tok'ra movement, due to the somiggles taken by both queens regarding their divine worship at the Tau'rì. Initially chosen to become a ash'rak at Ra's service, he is married to Goa'uld Khnum, becoming a part of a triad on the very venerated Planet Earth. This great veneration by the Tau'r population generated a great envy by Supreme System Lord Ra, who came to order the capture of the triad. Conceived to humble himself to save life, Satis followed her husband Khnum, on the planet Khenem. Although bored, Satis remained loyal in every circumstance, becoming Khnum's chief advisor, In addition to his ambassador on many occasions. Stargate Renaissance The Queen's situation did not change much even in the years following the fall of the fall and the advent of Apophis, Sokar and again Apophis at the command of the Goa'uld Empire. While remaining faithful to Khnum, Satis continued to offer symbiotes to the armies of his pharaoh, increasing pregnancies due to the expansive policy imposed by Khnum following the death of Ra. The unexpected death of the seven High System Lord's, and the return to the power of Anubis, forced Satis to increase his armed escort as numerous reports that came in the months following the collapse of the Third Dynasty showed the possibility of a Queen's murder . To avoid and limit the risk, Satis was brought in secret on the planet called Ombos and watched on sight. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Pelusium, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. But after this rebellion, the same Satis, despite the task of nomarch of the planet Ombos, decided to renounce the assignment to reside in the capital of the Khenem empire, as queen of Khnum. Personality A Goa'uld pretending to be a goddess, Satis often seduced and manipulated those she met to enter his rank, increasing his army. Those who refuse or disagree with her are presumably killed or perhaps taken as hosts for their sons or sons of Goa'uld. Satis is extremely arrogant, a weakness that ultimately could be revealed as his only weak point, capable of bringing her to death. Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Queens Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords